Guardian
by Mayakori-san
Summary: AU, Sasuke finds a small girl while walking home from school, who is she? NO-Pairings at moment Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

OK firstly I have got to say my account was hacked so my Pen-Name was changed and my stories were deleted and I had absolutely no back-ups for the Negima story but I

am starting a Zatch Bell Naruto crossover before people ask why Sasuke as a main character, will not rant but. There are many crossovers for Naruto Uzumaki so I am going to be making my own for Sasuke

anyway on with the story **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, **

**Zatch Bell and it's characters belongs to Raiku Makoto**

Cold rain poured over the dark skies of Konoha as two teenage boys were walking through an empty street on their way home from school. The two boys, one with black raven hair and pale skin holding a black umbrella and a blonde spiky haired boy with light tan skin with whiskers on his face holding a bright orange umbrella.

"Man, I'm tired" said the blonde with a "Kakashi's been giving out those damned tests like crazy, how the hell can you even pass a test like that Sasuke?" said the blonde referring to the raven haired boy.

"Well maybe if you would study once in a while" said Sasuke with a bored expression "Besides Kakashi hardly put any effort into making those test and you were staring at Sakura the whole time Naruto"

"So what I was a little distracted" Naruto said as he made a turn "Well whatever I'll see ya later"

"Bye" Sasuke said as he continued to walk, the rain started to pour faster Sasuke started to run _"Damn it's starting to rain faster" _Sasuke though a bit annoyed as he ran through an alley and ended up near his neighborhood and started to walk.

The boy kept walking until he heard a thud behind him _"What the hell was that?"_ Sasuke thought as he turned around, he saw a little girl with dark black hair, a long dark red cloak and a black backpack collapsed on the floor. _"What the?!"_ "Hey are you alright?!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards the girl, he knelt down beside her and noticed her unconscious and with several injuries. _"Damn this girl's hurt I gotta get her out of the rain before she gets sick"_ Sasuke thought as he picked up the girl with one hand and holding the umbrella with the other. Sasuke began to walk out of the alley and started to walk towards his two-story(?) apartment.

"_Who is this girl, why was she in that alley unconscious, and why is she injured?" _those thoughts went through Sasuke's mind as he entered his apartment. He removed his shoes put the umbrella away and took the girl up stairs and into his room, _"Ok I have to get this girl out of those clothes before she gets sick"_ Sasuke removed the girls backpack then removed the girls cloak, and saw a name written on the top 'Akari Oki' _"So the girl's name is Akari" _he put the cloak down and saw that the girl was wearing a dry black sailor styled uniform.

He picked up the girl and set her on his bed then he went towards his cabinet and brought out some cotton balls, a cloth, a bottle of anti-bacterial alcohol, and some bandages. Sasuke went back to the girl and cleaned some cuts on her arms then bandaged them, then he cleaned some cuts on her cheeks with the alcohol and a cotton ball then bandaged a bruise on her head.

After he was finished bandaging her up he laid her down and put a blanket over her then he walked towards his drawer and took out some clothes, he walked into the bathroom and changed out of his school uniform and into some casual clothes, a black shirt and some white pants and walked out of the bathroom, he saw Akari still sleeping and exited the room.

He walked into the kitchen and started to boil some water to make some tea.

* * *

**Well I know it's short but it's a Prologue also I need a Beta-Reader for this so if anyone wants to please PM me**

**P.S: I know the ending kinda sucked, please tell me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors **

**so PLEASE Review, I was nice enough to check for errors so please be nice enough to review this story**

**d(^_^)b**

**Mayakori-san  
**


	2. My name is Akari

Sadly only one person reviewed the Story but I'm grateful Thank you **Reader V.2** Well your question will be answered in this chapter

I still need a Beta-Reader but other than that

ONWARD WITH THE STORY

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, **

**Zatch Bell and it's characters belongs to Raiku Makoto

* * *

**

**8:00 PM**

While Sasuke was waiting for the water to boil, the thought of why the girl Akari was collapsed in an alley ran through his mind. The water started to boil so he grabbed a small bag of Red Tea and put it in a blue tea cup and poured the hot water into the tea cup, _"That girl Akari was carrying a backpack wasn't she?, could she be running away from her home? or is she homeless?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he got the mug and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat down on his couch and turned on his TV to some, Mecha anime. After a while he went to the kitchen and served another cup of tea then took it up stairs to Akari.

When he entered the room he saw her slowly open her eyes revealing shiny crimson eyes, "I see you've woken up" Sasuke said as he put the cup of tea on his nightstand. "Who are you?" asked Akari as she sat up, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" answered Sasuke "I found you unconscious in an alley you were injured so I brought you here and bandaged you up, your names Akari Oki correct?"

"Yes my name is Akari and thank you" Akari looking down at her hands, "Why were you in that alley?" asked Sasuke "Where are your parents?" "I can't remember" Akari answered with an emotionless voice "The only thing I can remember is running away from purple haired boy and a tall man with long brown hair carrying a purple book"

"Here drink this" Sasuke said as he handed her the warm tea, "Do you know why they were chasing you?" asked Sasuke, as he sat down on the bed "I can't remember too well but the man kept shouting something like 'Ferus'" said Akari as she took a sip of the tea, then continued "Every time he shout that word the purple haired boy shot a dark purple ball from his mouth at me saying something about giving them my book" after Akari explained that she drank some of her red tea.

"A boy shot a dark purple ball from his mouth that sounds a little unbelievable, but they hurt you to get a book?" asked Sasuke, "yes it was a white book in my backpack" Akari said as she looked to her side and saw her backpack she picked it up opened it and took out the book "this one" the black haired girl said as she handed the book to Sasuke. "Why would they want a book?" Sasuke asked with a curious tone in his voice "What's so special about it? It's just a book" he opened the book.

"Well if they did this to me to try and get it then it must be important" said Akari as she to a sip of her tea, "That's true" Sasuke said as he flipped the pages of the book unable to read it "What language is this in I can't even understand it" suddenly the book started glowing white "...what the book it's glowing?!" The skies started to rumble as thunder crashed Akari looked outside of the window as Sasuke went back to the first page.

"Wait I can understand this part now it says 'The First Spell Gyouka'" as Sasuke read that line Akari shot a big ball of fire out of her mouth that completely destroyed the window along with the wall. Sasuke dropped the book startled by the explosion "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE WALL!" "I don't know" said Akari completely confused, _"What the hell was that just now?" _Sasuke thought _"Wait! The book was glowing and when I read that line something must have happened, I wonder"_

"Akari could you look outside the hole for a while?" asked Sasuke as he stood up and picked up the book from the floor, "why?" asked Akari. "Just do it, ok?" "Ok" Akari said as she looked outside. _"Alright if something happens when I read this line it's probably what destroyed the wall" _"OK here I go" Sasuke said as the book started to glow white "The First Spell Gyouka!" as he read the line again Akari shot another ball of fire from her mouth to the hole in the wall. "What happened?" asked Akari confused, "You don't know what happened?" asked Sasuke confused _"She can't remember shooting fire out of her own mouth I wonder if it's a side-effect to that power" _Sasuke though, Akari shook her head and simply said "No","You might not believe me but when I read the book you shot fire out of your mouth" Sasuke said with an impressed tone.

"I did?" said Akari a little surprised, "Yes" Sasuke simply said said as he tried to think _"Alright she shoots fire out of her mouth when ever I read that book, so what on earth is she?, but I wonder why I can only read that first page though, wait a minute, A book?" _"You were being chased by a man and a boy with a book as well right?" Sasuke suddenly asked, Akari nodded a 'yes' "Then there might be a possibility that there might be many more people with books too" said Sasuke, Akari nodded.

"Then if the two guys that were chasing you had powers, what would they want with your book?" asked Sasuke, "I don't know" answered Akari. "Well anyway we got to get you out of this room before you get sick, can you stand up?" asked Sasuke, Akari nodded and slowly got off the bed. _"For such a small girl her injuries healed in such a short amount of time" _Sasuke thought as he walked out of the bedroom with the white book and Akari.

As they were walking down the stairs the doorbell rang, "Who could it be at this hour, and in this weather" questioned Sasuke as he went towards the door. The second he opened it he heard a deep voice yell "Ferus!" after that something hit him in the stomach it was a purple ball of wind that vanished after it hit him. "Sasuke!" yelled Akari as she ran towards Sasuke.

"Well this is interesting it seems that this useless mamodo girl has found a friend" said a purple haired boy with two dark lines under his eyes as he entered the house. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke said as he stood up clutching his stomach in pain "What the hell is a mamodo?".

"It seems like you don't know" said a tall brown haired man with a light brown suit "Or are you just acting stupid? We saw the fire balls that came flying out of this house so don't try and deny it", "Just hand us the book and we'll be on our way" said the purple haired boy. "What the hell do you want with this book?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Let me introduce my self first" said the purple haired boy "My name is Fiarus and this is Kai" Fiarus said referring to the tall man "That book in your hand just a piece of a little game". "What are you talking about?" Sasuke said seriously, "Do you know what that girl is?" asked the Fiarus "She is mamodo sent here for a battle to become king". "What?" asked Sasuke, "What he means is, is that that girl ain't human she was sent here to destroy other mamodos, so just hand us your book" said Kai angrily.

"Why do you want it?!" asked Akari as she came out behind Sasuke, "That's quite simple to destroy it" Fiarus said with and evil smile "If I do that you'll disappear". "LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU DO THAT 'GYOUKA!!" Sasuke yelled Akari shot a ball of fire towards Kai sending him flying out the door Fiarus went running towards him, "Gah!" yelled Kai in pain he stood up "So you wanna do this the hard way" said Kai still in pain as he opened his purple book, "Alright Ferus!" as he shouted Fiarus shot a purple ball of wind towards Sasuke "Gyouka!" Sasuke shouted making Akari shoot a ball of fire towards the ball of wind.

They collided creating an explosion "Is that all you got kid?" asked Kai, "We'll see" said Sasuke as he glared at Kai

**TBC

* * *

**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Sasuke & Akari**

**V.S**

**Kai & Fiarus**

**PLEASE REVIEW or I wont update I fell bad when you people don't review it gets my spirit down**

**(^_^)/**

**Mayakori-San  
**


End file.
